


Angels are supposed to save people

by henriqua



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, First Meetings, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: Angels are supposed to save people, and Otabek doesn’t want to be saved.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Lost and Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Angels are supposed to save people

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr, but I've done small little edits. I wanted all drabbles and little stories of this AU in the same place, so here we gooo

On the night Otabek sees Yuri for the first time, he has almost given up on living.  
  
He knows the city even though he doesn’t want to: he left his bike at JJ’s, jumped in Leo’s car and started drinking before even greeting anyone. He didn’t bother looking out of the car’s windows during the ride because he didn’t care, and JJ and Leo understood.  
  
JJ orders him a drink when they get in the bar, and the three of them sit at a round table. On the small stage in the corner of the lousy bar sits a girl with flaming red hair playing an acoustic guitar, and for a brief moment Otabek swears he’s hallucinating, because the boy singing in a raspy voice next to the girl looks too ethereal to be real.  
  
“I didn’t know Mila could play the guitar,” JJ says.  
  
“But you knew that boy there can sing?”  
  
“He’s been drunk the other times, but yeah.”  
  
“He looks like an angel,” Otabek says, making JJ and Leo change a look that doesn’t tell much to him. It would infuriate him if he just wanted to care. He knows his friends think he has had too much to drink, or that all the miles he spent on the road have driven him crazy.  
  
“You’re definitely the first and the last person ever to call Yuri Plisetsky an angel.”  
  
Otabek learns from JJ and Leo’s stories (whispered in-between the melancholic songs the duo on the stage performs) that most people would call Yuri a rude troublemaker, or a loud junkie who seems to live for drama and tragedy, or even a siren - a monster with a pretty face, sweet words and mischievous ways.   
  
Otabek doesn’t know Yuri, but he still looks like an angel with his emerald-green eyes and hair made of golden light, nails painted as black as the ripped jeans he’s wearing. There’s a delicate frown between his eyebrows when he really concentrates on the song he’s singing, and he might not sound like a divine being, but if he asked, Otabek would sell his soul to him without thinking twice.  
  
Otabek falls back into reality when the duo leaves the stage and is replaced by a mediocre rock band. He empties his glass and shakes his head without saying anything when JJ says he could introduce him to Yuri.  
  
Angels are supposed to save people, and Otabek doesn’t want to be saved.  
  
In the half an hour Otabek can bear listening to the band, the ice cubes in his glass have melted. He leaves the glass behind when he stands up and heads to the counter, promising to get new drinks for his friends as well. He checks his phone when ordering the drinks, frowning when he’s given a shot of strong whiskey instead of a rum and coke.  
  
“You look kinda rough.” Yuri, standing on the other side of the counter, smiles at him and raises an identical shot of his own. Without saying anything Otabek toasts with him, and they down the shots, grimacing at the aftertaste.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/avaruussade) | [tumblr](https://sleepyams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
